


where there ain't no judges to whom I gotta plea

by staticbees



Category: Firewatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Henry is bored. Delilah decides to fix that.





	where there ain't no judges to whom I gotta plea

Clouds drift through the soft blue sky above Shoshone, mountains backlit by the dawn, and warm sunlight pours in through the windows, illuminating the table where Henry sits, shuffling a pack of cards, a yawn on his lips. He sets the cards down, and clicks on the handheld radio sitting on the table, bringing it up to his mouth. 

 

“What’s the report?” he asks. 

 

Delilah clicks in on the other end. “All clear,” she reports. 

 

Henry groans. 

 

“What? You  _ wanted  _ to report a wildfire?” she snarks.

 

He sighs. “No, I just… forget it.”

 

“ _ What _ , what is it?” she presses, curiosity in her voice. 

 

He rolls his eyes. “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

 

“No, no, I want to hear it.”

 

“I came out here so I could have something to do, to not think about back home, y’know? But for the past few days there’s been nothing to do but sit and think, and… I dunno, it’s not exactly what I expected.”

 

“Well, we could talk to pass the time,” Delilah suggests. 

 

“What would we talk about?” 

 

She hums. “Hmm… what did you have for breakfast this morning?”

 

“A bagel and coffee,” he says flatly. 

 

“ _ Okay _ , so maybe not that.” She thinks for a moment. “We could sing something?” she offers.

 

“Sing something?” he repeats dubiously.

 

“Yeah, like a campfire kinda thing. I don’t know, it might be fun.”

 

Henry pauses. “What about Ol’ Shoshone? How did that song go again?” 

 

Delilah hums. “It was something like…” She starts to sing under her breath, voice low and clear. “ _ I’m headin’ off to old Shoshone, where the birds and the bees won’t know me… _ ” 

 

Henry joins in, remembering the lyrics as he goes. “ _ Men and war won't exist no more, and there ain't no gals to keep no score.” _

 

They sing in chorus, Delilah’s voice backed by static from the radio. 

 

As Henry settles back in his seat, he thinks maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this. 


End file.
